Qui es-tu ?
by Zanziron
Summary: Qui était-elle ? Personne ne le savait vraiment mais c'était plutôt étrange de voir une jeune fille d'environ une quinzaine d'années sauver des esclaves prévus à la vente. Pourquoi Rayleigh semblait la connaître ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce gamin l'appelait-il encore la Vieille après toutes ces années !
1. Chapter 1

« Qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Moi ? Personne. »

L'homme la scruta et la regarda d'un air méfiant.

« Non mais je ne mens pas ! Je suis juste une fille banale et sans intérêt qui parcours le monde pour son propre plaisir et dans le but découvrir de nouveaux horizons. » Répondit la jeune fille souriant e manière innocente.

« Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda l'homme méfiant.

« Pour explorer. » Dit la jeune fille comme si c'était l'évidence même et que « franchement tu poses des questions idiotes mec ».

L'homme, ayant peu apprécié son air insolent, dégaina son sabre et le plaça sous sa gorge de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger et avec un regard qui en pétrifierait plus d'un lui lança :

« Arrête de te foutre de moi et dis-moi ce que tu fous ici ! »

On voyait bien qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le défie et qu'on se moque de lui. Mais la jeune fille restait impassible. C'est seulement après de nombreuses secondes de flottement que sa réaction vint : elle souriait ! L'insolence se lisait dans ses yeux et cela ne semblait pas plaire à l'homme qui la tenait en joue. Cette enfant était vraiment un cas. Sa mère lui disait souvent que cela ne se faisait pas de se moquer de plus âgé qu'elle, que ce n'était pas poli, bla bla bla. Enfin ça c'était avant. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Là tout de suite, elle voulait juste s'amuser et rien d'autre.

« C'est vraiment petit de s'attaquer à une jeune fille frêle et sans défense. » Dit-elle avec ce sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres et qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Les mains dans les poches de son pull trop grand elle, la jeune fille regardait avec arrogance l'homme en face d'elle et jubilait presque intérieurement de la rage qui se faisait à présent sentir chez son assaillant. Il était à bout et elle le savait. Tout à coup, l'homme essaya de l'attaquer avec son sabre mais elle fut plus rapide et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait disparu.

« Où elle est passée ?

« C'est moi que vous cherchez ? »

Il se retourna vivement et la vit accoudée contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait rien. Pas une égratignure et l'homme en fut plus que surpris.

« Bien. Maintenant pouvez-vous ouvrir ces cages, j'ai pas que ça à faire. » Dit-elle d'un air plus qu'ennuyé en désignant les cages de fer situées de chaque côté de la pièce devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Crève ! »

C'est donc après ce mot plus que violent qu'il se jeta sur la jeune fille, la sabre en main et qu'il tenta de l'abattre violemment sur la tête de l'impertinente mais en vain : elle avait déjà disparu. C'est un cliquetis qui attira son attention à l'intérieur de la pièce cette garce venait d'ouvrir les portes.

« Merci pour ça ! Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra alors adieu ! » Dit une voix maintenant à l'extérieur.

C'est à ce moment qu'il l'entendit. La mort qui arrivait, les prisonniers, ou plutôt les esclaves, s'échappaient et avançaient vers lui un air féroce accroché à leur visage. C'est ainsi que l'homme ne passa pas la nuit et que la jeune fille s'enfuit en sifflotant comme une bien heureuse. Encore une bonne chose de faite ! Direction le Grove 1 et la salle des ventes maintenant !

La jeune fille sautillait presque et se rapprochait peu à peu de la salle des ventes d'esclaves de Sabaody mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et c'est seulement en arrivant au but qu'elle se souvint. Elle avait oublié les pirates… Ces foutus Supernovae qui avaient décidé de se rendre à cette foutu vente aux esclaves et qui cherchaient sûrement un membre à recruter ou un esclave à acheter pour le revendre au plus offrant.

La séance était ouverte depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes quand elle entra discrètement dans la salle et c'est là qu'elle vit avec joie ce connard de Saint Charlos se prendre un bon coup de poing en pleine tête, ou plutôt en pleine joue. C'est vrai, elle avait oublié le tempérament ce cher Mugiwara. Elle l'aimait bien ce mec !

C'est avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'elle observa la scène de l'entrée de la salle de vente. Elle voyait bien le Captain Kidd et son second avec un air d'exaspération peint sur le visage un peu plus bas, elle pouvait apercevoir le capitaine des Hearts et son second, l'ours polaire ? Il avait l'air trop doux ! C'est à ce moment qu'elle se dit que deux D. dans la même pièce, ça allait foutre un sacré bordel. Un soupire de lassitude sortie d'entre ses lèvres et elle releva le regard.

Personne ne ferait attention à elle n'est-ce pas ? Ah si. Il l'a remarquée quand il s'est posté sur la scène pour sauver cette pauvre Camie et il lui avait fait un coucou de la main comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps ce bâtard ! Bon. C'est la vérité mais quand même ! Tous ces gosses allaient la repérer maintenant !

Mais personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une vague vint envahir l'assemblée. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres. C'était vraiment impressionnant ce Haki des Rois, surtout quand il est maitrisé par le second du Seigneur des pirates, se dit la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit crier : « Rayleigh ! » et on voyait les rookies perplexes. « Whaou ! Silvers Rayleigh le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! » Affligeant… Ils sont trop facilement impressionnables. En même temps c'est vrai qu'il avait la classe quand on le regardait objectivement. Mais il ne fallait pas s'extasier devant ce bon à rien de gamin ! C'était elle qui sauvait les esclaves pas lui !

« Bon maintenant que la marine va arriver il me faut fuir. Dit la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand quelqu'un la héla.

« Tu pars déjà Llily ? J'ai quand même fait ton boulot, tu devrais être reconnaissante ! »

Cette voix elle la connaissait comme sa poche et ce putain de connard de merde venait de la faire repérer. Tous les pirates s'étaient retournés vers elle et la regardaient. Ils avaient l'air surpris de voir une jeune fille qui paraissait avoir une quinzaine d'années ici.

« Merci Rayleigh, tu viens de me faire repérer. » Dit la jeune fille exaspérée.

« Mais de rien ma chère, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que malgré l'âge tu restes souriante. » Répondit son homologue avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Une pointe hein ?

Elle voyait les Mugiwara se demander s'ils avaient bien entendu. Malgré l'âge ? « Pourquoi même les rookies s'y mettent ? » se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Désolée de vous fausser compagnie les jeunes mais avec les marines postés devant, je préfère me barrer. » Dit la jeune fille en faisant un signe de la main à Rayleigh. Et puis qui voudrait se retrouver dans une salle avec deux D. déchaîné et en âge de faire des conneries, hein ?

« On se revoit dans pas longtemps Ray-chan ! » Puis elle disparut. Tout le monde regardait l'endroit où elle était située quelques secondes auparavant avec étonnement. Sauf bien sûr Rayleigh qui se mit à rire tout seul devant l'air ébahis de tous ces jeunes. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis le temps n'est-ce pas ? Puis il laissa un sourire éclairer son visage avant de donner des instructions aux pirates.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps Llily, puisque c'était son nom apparemment, arriva au bar de Shakky qui comme à son habitude fumait en regardant le journal du jour.

« Hey Llily-chan comme ça va aujourd'hui ? » demanda la barmaid sans quitter son journal des yeux.

« J'ai vu Rayleigh. »

« C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ici. Et ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir apprécié la rencontre. »

Avec un soupire, la jeune fille vint s'assoir sur une chaise près du bar et s'allongeant à moitié dessus lui exprima son mécontentement et comment ce gamin avait osé faire son boulot sans lui demander la permission.

« Au moins ils sont libres, c'est le principal. »

« Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison de toute façon ! répondit Llily en boudant à moitié, la tête contre le bois du bar. »

A ces mots Shakky eut un petit rire puis elle ajouta que maintenant que les Mugiwara étaient là, il allait y avoir de l'animation.

« D'ailleurs je pense qu'ils vont bientôt arriver. » Indiqua Llily en tournant son regard vers la porte.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la porte s'ouvra violemment pour laisser passer Rayleigh et les jeunes qui furent conviés à s'installer sur les divans non loin du bar où se tenait Shakky et Llily.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Comment vas-tu Hachi ? Camie ?

« Il y a déjà eu des meilleurs jours. » Dit l'homme poisson en souriant avec l'approbation de la petite Camie.

« En même temps se faire tirer dessus par un Tenryubito et se faire vendre comme esclave ça n'arrive pas tous les jours non plus. » Indiqua Llily avec un petit sourire. Cette intervention fit sursauter la plupart des personnes présentes dans le bar. Depuis quand elle était là elle ?

« Eh ! Mais t'es la fille de la salle de vente ! Dit Chapeau de Paille la tête à moitié dans le réfrigérateur.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda une femme au cheveux noirs de geai qu'elle identifia comme étant Nico Robin, l'archéologue du groupe.

« Qui sait ? » La jeune fille laissait planer un petit sourire sur son visage enfantin. Mais son regard mystérieux et profond en fit frissonner plus d'un.

« Arrête de faire ça Llily, tu vas leur faire peur à ces petits ! S'exclama le prénommé Rayleigh en riant gorge déployée.

« C'est plutôt toi qui doit leur faire peur Monsieur le second du Seigneur des Pirates. »

A ces mots, elle fut oubliée. Toutes les questions fusaient vers le seigneur des ténèbres et Llily écoutait. Elle aimait bien comment ils réagissaient ces jeunes. La survivante d'Ohara et Monkey-chan ont eu les réactions qu'elle aimait : ne pas demander à découvrir le secret. Ils veulent vivre leur aventure et cela la fit sourire encore un peu plus. Qu'ils sont imprévisibles ces gamins !

« Bon les gamins ! Moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Dit Llily en se levant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu pars déjà Llily-chan ? » Demanda le blond avec le sourcil en vrille. Sanji ?

« Ouais, j'ai d'autres des trucs à faire. »

« Comme quoi la vieille ? » Demanda Rayleigh avec un sourire un coin.

« Comme te botter le cul, Ray-chan. » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents avec un regard sadique.

C'est à ce moment que le petit renne demanda d'une voix trop choupinoupinette !

« Pourquoi vous l'appelez « la vieille » Ray-san ? » C'est la question que tout le monde se posait à ce moment sauf bien sûr Luffy qui était encore plongé dans son frigo.

« Parce qu'elle est plus vieille que vous les gamins. Répondit Shakky. Je dirais même qu'elle est plus âgée que toutes les personnes réunies ici.

« Merci pour la révélation Shakky. » Grommela Llily. Cela fit rire la barmaid en expirant la fumée qui sorti d'entre ses lèvres.

« Pourtant vous paraissez bien jeune Llily-chan indiqua le squelette.

« J'ai mangé un fruit du démon qui a stoppé ma croissance à l'âge de quinze ans, ce qui fait que je suis condamnée à vivre sous cet âge. »

« T'as quel âge alors ? » Demanda Luffy en sortant de sa bouffe.

« Voyons Luffy ! C'est pas poli de demander son âge à une demoiselle ! » Rétorqua Sanji les sourcils froncés. Ah ? Il peut froncer les sourcils et toujours les avoirs de la même forme ?

« Aucune idée, j'ai arrêté de compter après 100 ans. »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tellement le silence envahissait la pièce. Elle était sérieuse ?! Même le marimo eu une tête à en mourir de rire. Lui qui avait l'air d'un mec calme et difficile à surprendre, c'était maintenant fait !

« C'est quoi ce fruit du démon de fou ?! » Qui avait parlé ? Le long nez peut être ? Dans tous les cas la jeune fille ne voyait pourquoi elle devait leur répondre.

« Qui sait ? » Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser tout en leur rappelant de se dépêcher de partir. Les amiraux n'attendent pas !

Elle les trouvait bien sympathiques ces jeunots mais elle ne devait pas se faire repérer par Kizaru, sinon elle risquer de se faire botter les fesses. Mais comme la chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté elle se retrouva en face d'un combat entre l'amiral et un dinosaure ? X-Drake ? Sérieusement ? Tu parles d'une chance. En plus avec les deux autres Supernovae qui sont à moitié morts c'est bien sa veine n'est-ce pas.

Elle engagea donc un mouvement de repli mais fut vite repérée par l'amiral :

« Oh ! Llily-chan est de retour pour aider les petits nouveaux ?

« Ta gueule Kizaru, je suis pas là pour ça. »

« Alors que fait la sauveuse d'esclaves ici ? «

« Le D. m'a appelé et je suis venue. Je voulais voir ce que deviendrait le futur. »

C'est à ce moment que les trois Supernovae X-Drake, Hawkins et l'homme avec des ailes se levèrent avec difficulté pour attaquer l'amiral et le Pacifista qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Je te laisse Kiza-chan, prions pour qu'on ne se revoit jamais ! » dit la jeune fille en prenant les jambes à son coup sans remarquer le sourire en coin de l'amiral.

C'est en passant près d'un autre Pacifista qu'elle reçut, ou plutôt qu'elle faillit recevoir un laser de ces bêtes. Franchement, c'est dangereux ces trucs ! Quand est-ce que Vegapunk apprendra que ces choses ne sont pas bonnes pour l'humanité et pour la vie sur Terre en général. Dans sa course, elle trébucha sur une racine invisible et elle se ramassa par terre.

« Putain, j'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui » Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Que fait la sauveuse d'esclaves ici ? » demanda une voix

« Et que fait le célèbre Chirurgien de la mort ici alors que toute l'Ile est sous la surveillance des marines après l'incident de tout à l'heure ? Tu devrais pas fuir gamin ? »

Oh ! Une veine ! Il est énervé le gamin ! Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de la jeune fille. Il est quand même très calme sur sa petite caisse le D. C'est pas en te cachant derrière tes mains croisées que tu vas me faire peur.

« La gamine ici c'est toi !

« Mais oui, mais oui mon petit Tra-o » Répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique. »

Il dégaine vite le petit dis donc ! Je l'ai pas vu venir ! J'entends un « Room » et je le vois s'approcher doucement avec un regard tout sauf gentil. C'est mauvais ça. Bon, un petit repli serait pas mal, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre là. Il faut que je retrouve les Chapeaux de Paille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« C'est bon. Dit la jeune fille en levant les mains en signe de paix. J'ai rien dit. Je peux y aller, j'ai des trucs à voir ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » attendait-il seulement une réponse ?

« Non pas du tout. Mais si le seul moyen de partir est de me battre, je suis prête ! » Dis la jeune fille en position de combat.

On voyait bien que Law réfléchissait à la situation puis il se dit qu'avec les Pacifistas pas loin et l'amiral autant partir et ne pas engager le combat.

« C'est bon je te laisse y aller, mais pas de coup bas gamine !

« Bien sûr Monsieur Trafalgar D. Water Law »

Puis elle partit en courant sans jeter un regard en arrière sans se rendre compte du regard de surprise qui était posé sur elle. Comment savait-elle ?!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Morgen ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera passer un bon moment._**

 ** _Bonne lecture les enfants_**

* * *

C'est donc après s'être enfuie plutôt lâchement que Llily rejoignit le champ de bataille. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle voyait tous les membres de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille se faire éjecter par Kuma. Le capitaine était désespéré et cela se voyait sur son visage : il avait peur de perdre ses compagnons et on pouvait le comprendre. Quand lui aussi fut éjecté vers une Ile lointaine, elle vit Kuma s'interposer entre Kizaru et Rayleigh puis chuchoter quelque chose au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'il lui avait dit : elle l'avait vu. Mais alors qu'elle allait fuir et retourner chez Shakky, elle se fit attraper par un marine plutôt discret qui la pris par surprise. Elle se fit alors emmener elle ne savait où mais elle se dit que le voyage allait être très long.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était là et l'odeur de putréfaction qu'elle sentait ne lui paraissait pas être une très bonne nouvelle vu la situation actuelle. Cela sentait fort la chaire morte et le sang frai. Peut-être avait-elle été emmenée dans un abattoir ? « Ha ha ha ! Sérieusement ? Tu te voile vraiment la face si tu pensais pouvoir t'en tirer ! » Pourquoi sa petite voix intérieure avait-elle toujours raison et ne lui donnait pas plus d'espoirs ? La vie est vraiment cruelle parfois.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une cage. Purement et simplement. Impel Down peut être ? Il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit cela. La vie est cruelle…

Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose étant donné le peu de lumière présent dans la très grande salle et l'inexistence totale de fenêtre « Ce qui est, par ailleurs, très logique vu que cette putain de prison de merde a été construite sous l'eau ! Putain de marines de merde, je vous retrouverai en enfer si Satan m'accepte en tant que disciple ! »

Les pensées de la « jeune » fille s'embrouillaient mais elle essayait de garder son calme le plus possible. Cette situation ne lui était jamais arrivée d'habitude elle arrivait trop tard pour le sauver ou elle se faisait capturer par je ne sais quel pirate ou marine, mais elle ne s'était jamais faite enfermée à Impel Down pendant la guerre de Marineford. « Cette fois-là ne sera encore pas la bonne si je comprends bien » se dit la « jeune » fille tout en soupirant discrètement.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la salle était assez bruyante : entre les cris des prisonniers qui se faisaient torturer, ceux qui se faisaient amener dans leur cellule et le bruit des chaînes de chacun la seule chose qu'on n'entendait pas étaient les paroles des prisonniers et de leurs bourreaux. Aucun mot n'était échangé et peut être même que certaines personnes n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis des années.

C'est pendant sa contemplation de l'extérieur de sa cellule et de son environnement qu'elle perçu des pas très légers sur le sol de la pièce. Ils étaient précédés par d'autres plus lourds et plus violents qui ne passaient pas inaperçus même à travers les cris des condamnés.

Elle entendait des paroles et les insultes fusaient autour d'elle, l'homme qui marchait en tête du « cortège », se faisait insulter de tous les noms. Elle entendait des « Ta gueule Magellan et va chier un coup », « pue du cul », « vas chier ton poison ailleurs ! ». Que de mots élégants venant de prisonniers comme eux.

On pouvait à peine entendre le bruit des pas de nos chers visiteurs. Donc elle était là ? Comment avait-il face à la nouvelle ? Llily vit passer devant elle le cortège où se trouvait notre chère Impératrice Pirate.

« Enfin ! » se dit la « jeune » fille. Elle allait enfin découvrir ce qui s'était vraiment passé à Impel Down quand Luffy était arrivé.

La pirate était une très belle femme et vachement bien foutue en vérité. On comprend tout de suite pourquoi tout le monde tombe à ses pieds. L'impératrice faisait honneur à son appellation elle marchait d'un pas souple et élégant et ce malgré l'enfer où elle se trouvait.

La femme jugée la plus belle du monde se faisait siffler de toute part par les prisonniers et ça ne plaisait guère au directeur de la prison qui était en train de bouillir intérieurement. Il était tellement facile de le mettre en colère.

« Ça sera peut-être un avantage pour plus tard ? Qui sait ? » se dit Llily le regard dans le vague en pleine réflexion. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit la pirate parler au prisonnier.

« Le pauvre… Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il là et voir une femme comme ça doit être un enfer pour lui. » ricana la « jeune » fille, les yeux rieurs. « A moins qu'il ne soit gay ? Ce serait une grande perte pour toutes ces filles adeptes des hommes bruns, sexy et ténébreux ».

Comment faisait-elle de l'humour dans cette situation ? Elle avait appris à être optimisme avec l'âge. Avec tout ça elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit mais vu la tête du grand frère, il devait avoir appris pour le benjamin. Au vu de l'absence de bruit, Magellan avait dû remettre à leur place tous les prisonniers pervers.

« Hey ! Tu es sérieuse ? » demanda la voix tremblante du second commandant.

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Oh ! Et il avait peur que tu lui en veuilles. »

A ces mots, l'Impératrice tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la cage du prisonnier suivit de près par les gardiens de la prison qui se demandaient de quoi ils avaient pu parler. S'ils savaient…

L'air choqué et inquiet qu'affichait le jeune D n'étonna pas Llily. Il devait se faire un sang d'encre pour son inconscient de petit frère. Quelle idée aussi de s'infiltrer dans la prison la plus protégée et la plus dangereuse du monde rien que pour sauver son frère ? L'inconscience du D surement. Roger était pareil n'est-ce pas ? Quel faux frère celui-là aussi… Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé un tel fardeau ? La « jeune » fille soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Leur fils. Il est leur fils et tu leur as promis de t'occuper de lui même si tu devais en mourir. De toute façon j'ai trop vécu alors autant mourir pour une promesse faite à une sœur et un frère. » Un énième soupir franchit ses lèvres et elle baissa les yeux face aux dalles qui ornaient le sol de sa cellule.

« Faux frère de cœur ! J'aurais jamais dû te suivre quand tu m'as déniché à Sabaody ! » dit-elle dans sa barbe d'un air boudeur. Il l'avait abandonné quand même ! Son expression se radoucie en repensant au passé.

Depuis qu'elle avait mangé ce fruit du démon à l'âge de 15 ans, elle n'avait plus jamais grandi et son cœur état resté celui d'une enfant de cet âge, seulement elle voyait le monde changer et s'en détaché avait été la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eue… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre.

Elle savait qu'il s'était rendu car sa maladie l'avait rattrapé. Heureusement que Crocus avait été là un temps mais il n'avait pu que ralentir sa maladie et n'avait pas réussi à la faire disparaître…

Alors elle l'avait laissé partir et lui avait promis de protéger son fils et elle l'avait toujours fait ! Elle se tenait au courant de tous les potins à son propos et caché sur son archipel, elle l'observait lui et ses frères. Le destin a vraiment été cruel pour ces trois-là mais elle savait comment cela allait se passer pour eux jusqu'à ce jour.

Il avait été tué et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Alors elle avait tout fait pour réparer sa bêtise. Elle était retournée dans le passé et avait essayé tellement de choses pour le sauver lui et son frère ! Mais aujourd'hui était la dernière fois qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir. Son corps ne supporterait plus un voyage aussi long.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas les paroles prononcées par un prisonnier non loin de sa cage et de celle du second commandant et de son ami Jimbei, présent depuis le début mais qu'elle avait oublié.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais si je veux vaincre ce vieux Shirohige. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être excité. »

« Enfoiré ! » dit l'homme poisson. Jimbei c'est ça ?

« Tu penses pouvoir vaincre le vieux ? » demanda Ace d'un sourire moqueur

« Ce n'est pas seulement moi. »

On entendait les rires sadiques des autres prisonniers et leurs exclamations meurtrières à l'intention du vieux Shirohige. Llily ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir quand elle les entendit se manifester et en entendant leurs propos de pure haine. Puis d'une voix assurée, elle demanda :

« Vous pensez ça sage de mettre en colère le Seigneur des océans ? » Le silence lui répondit. Quelle éloquence ces criminels.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine fait là ? » demanda un prisonnier

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

« Aller viens ! »

Malsains ! Ces gens sont malsains je vous dis ! Pardon. Des pirates. Un soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Heureusement que tous les pirates ne sont pas comme ça.

« Je me demandais juste si vous n'étiez pas un peu stupide d'oser espérer approcher Shirohige sachant qu'il a une flotte de 1600 hommes à ses côtés et plus d'alliés que vous n'en aurez jamais. » Encore des insultes, ça devient une habitude et ça blesse ma fierté. Ou pas. Puis elle se tourna légèrement vers la cage non loin de là.

« Et toi Crocodile ? Ta défaite contre Mugiwara ne t'a pas suffi ? Voudrais-tu que j'appelle Ivankov et qu'il t'aide à te souvenir ? » demanda la « jeune » fille un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » répliqua-t-il avec hargne. Elle ne répondit pas mais on pouvait voir un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

Le combat de regard qui s'engagea entre l'ancien capitaine corsaire et la « jeune » prisonnière était électrique et le regard de Crocodile était brulant de haine.

« Je vous connais ! » s'écria Jimbei

« C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites là mon cher. »

« Vous êtes la sauveuse d'esclaves n'est-ce pas ? Llily, c'est ça ? Enormément des miens m'ont raconté vos exploits et votre générosité à leur égard. »

« Je ne fais pas grand-chose vous savez. » répondit cette fois-ci une Llily plus qu'embarrassée par tant de compliments.

Ainsi, Crocodile dans son extrême gentillesse répliqua : « La modestie ne te va pas gamine.

« La ferme, gamin ! »

Blanc du côté de l'ex-Corsaire et une minute de réflexion. Une très longue minute pendant laquelle il eut une révélation puis il hésita à répliquer quelque chose mais préféra se taire. Il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Pendant ce temps, Portagas D. Ace essayait de percevoir la « jeune » fille. Elle ne semblait pas plus âgée que lui, elle avait même l'aire plus jeune. Etrange. Que pouvait-on faire à cet âge qui mérite d'être enfermé dans la prison la plus sécurisée du monde ?

« J'ai pas eu de chance. » Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Llily. « Ça répond à ta question ? »

Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement, un peu déstabilisé. Lirait-on sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert ? Probablement. Quelle fille étrange.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir les enfants !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de cette superbe fiction. Ha ha...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

Les heures passaient et arriva enfin le moment où on emmena Ace. « Quelle merde. Comment je vais faire pour sortir d'ici si je n'arrive pas à convaincre Luffy de me faire sortir ? » se demanda la sauveuse d'esclaves.

Les geôliers chargés d'emmener Portgas D. Ace aux marines attendaient de chaque côté de la porte de la cage les ordres un escargophone dans la main.

Quand le directeur de la prison fit son apparition, il était accompagné de son second qui le suivait de près tout en se plaignant de son supérieur. Celui-ci donna l'ordre aux gardes d'emmener Ace et tourna les talons avec derrière lui le prisonnier et les gardes.

Llily regretta à cet instant de ne pas pouvoir aider le jeune homme, les chaînes en granit marin qui lui enserraient les poigner empêchait toute utilisation de son fruit. Elle le voyait s'éloigner vers l'immense ascenseur situé un peu plus loin, traîné de force par ses bourreaux. Puis l'immense grille se referma sur les personnes présentes et un bruit associé à la montée de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et raisonna dans la salle.

Bon. Combien de temps il va falloir attendre avant que Luffy ne ramène ses fesses ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Il a normalement eu sa petite altercation avec Magellan. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Non ?

Llily ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle commençait à angoisser parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce sa venue ici avait pu chambouler dans ce passé. Luffy était-il mort ? Elle ne l'espérait pas puisqu'elle appréciait réellement ce gamin. Un D. dans toute sa splendeur.

Un moment avait passé depuis la disparition du mis à mort et toujours aucun signe du capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille. Peut-être Ivankov n'avait pas réussi à le sauver ? Une sueur froide coula le long de son front. Son cœur commençait à s'agiter furieusement dans sa poitrine quand elle perçu des voix et des bruits de courses.

Elle vit passer devant sa cage Luffy ainsi que deux énergumènes. Ivankov et son second ? Sûrement. Il appelait son frère de sa voix forte et s'arrêta devant la cage vide. Jimbei leur indiqua le chemin et leur dit de se dépêcher mais ils furent vite enfermés au niveau six de la prison.

Un rire se fit alors entendre et résonna dans l'immense salle.

« Si vous voulez vous échapper d'ici, libérez-moi. Je peux percer un trou dans le plafond. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Des bruits de chaînes ainsi que des bruits de pas suivirent cette déclaration.

« Toi ! Tu es détenu ici ?! Crocodile ! »

« Cela faisait longtemps, Mugiwara. »

N'empêche, il a de la prestance et de la classe cet espèce de Croco déshydraté ! Mais la méfiance est la clef de la réussite. Bravo mon petit D., je suis très fière de toi !

« Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant à l'extérieur alors je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir d'ici mais maintenant que Shirohige et la marine vont entrer en guerre, c'est ma chance de prendre la tête de ce vieillard ! » déclara le Croco en sortant les crocs. Méchant Croco ! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi. Mais comme il le dit si bien, grâce à son pouvoir ils pourraient sortir d'ici. Intelligent l'animal !

On voyait bien que le petit Luffy était plus que réticent à vouloir faire sortir cet escroc de sa cage et c'est tout à fait compréhensible mais comme Ivankov connaît ses secrets, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème. En revanche les propos des autres prisonniers commençaient à casser les oreilles à tout le monde. Merci Ivankov pour les avoir fait taire.

Une autre voix s'éleva de la cage d'Ace :

« Ayez pitié de moi ! Prenez-moi avec vous, je peux certainement vous aider ! Je connais Ace-san depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipage de Shirohige. Il m'a parlé de son petit frère et j'ai toujours été opposé à cette guerre stupide ! Je veux aussi sauver Ace-san alors s'il vous plait, laissez-moi mourir pour lui ! » déclara l'ex-Shichibukai. Ils se toisèrent longuement come pour juger de la fidélité de l'autre et de la confiance qu'ils pourraient s'accorder l'un à l'autre.

Luffy accepta de le libérer et après une menace du côté de la Reine des Travelos, le Croco fut libéré mais bien enchaîné ou tout du moins psychologiquement. Une bonne petite brochette. « Mais attends. Il faudrait peut-être que je sorte moi aussi ! » Llily paniqua légèrement et intervint :

« S'il vous plaît ! Libérez-moi également ! » Le silence de la salle se fit encore plus pesant. Les regards fixés sur elle ne l'impressionnèrent pas et le sien se vissa à celui de Luffy.

« T'es qui toi ? demanda Ivankov.

« T'es la fille de Sabaody ? »

« Ouais c'est moi, je me suis fait prendre après que vous ayez été expulsé par l'ours. »

Il me regardait d'un air impénétrable et même un peu effrayant. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de par ses oreilles tant il semblait réfléchir.

« Ok, on te sort de là » déclara Luffy un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il ne fait pas confiance un peu trop vite ? Peu importe, tant que je peux les aider.

Le second du travesti coupa les chaînes qui enserraient les poignets de la « jeune » fille et elle le remercia d'un sourire sincère puis se tourna vers Crocodile.

« Alors le Croco ? Tu pensais être débarrassé de moi ? Nous sommes maintenant deux à te tenir en laisse alors pas de faux pas. » Un grognement digne d'un petit crocodile trop mignon lui répondit et une œillade surprise de la part d'Ivankov la fit sourire de plus belle. Peut-être que cette fois elle allait pouvoir sauver son protéger…

Leur ascension vers le sommet ne se passa sans problème. Entre Kurohige qui avait décidé de s'incruster dans la prison et Magellan qui n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on s'échappe de son petit chez lui, il y avait eu du mouvement.

Ainsi grâce à l'intervention d'un certain Bon Clay ami de Mugiwara, nous avons tous réussi à nous enfuir à bord d'un bateau de la marine. C'est beau l'amitié….

Les pleurs durèrent une bonne heure avant que tous les évadés que nous avions ramenés avec nous par je ne sais quelle sorcellerie ne se rendent compte que nous nous dirigions vers un autre champ de bataille.

Après quelques coups de poings bien placés, le silence se fit sur le navire et même le clown de service n'osa plus parler. C'est ainsi que Llily s'endormit près de la barre de direction du navire que Jimbei était occupé à manier…

Pourquoi tout le monde parlait aussi fort ? La « jeune » fille fut réveillée par les cris incessants des anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down. Avaient-ils enfin découvert le feu ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, Llily se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil pour tomber sur Luffy qui se disputait avec le clown sur quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout.

C'est seulement après s'être totalement réveillée qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation actuelle. De la glace. Ok. C'est la merde.

Apparemment Aokiji aurait gelé les deux immenses vagues qui se précipitaient sur Marineford et le bateau sur lequel tout le monde se trouvait, était coincé dans la glace. Au sommet d'une des vagues. Quelle chance ! « Je ne savais pas que Luffy était arrivé sur le champ de bataille par le ciel. »

La dispute qui se déroulait auparavant sous ses yeux venait apparemment de se terminer et ils avaient décidé de casser la glace. Un soupire désespéré passa la barrière des lèvres de la « jeune » fille. « Ces pirates sont vraiment des dingues. Mais est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » A cette pensée sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de l'ancienne prisonnière.

« Pulupulupulupulu… » Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

« _Appel à tous les navires et à tous les soldats ! L'objectif est TOTTZ. Changez de ligne et procédez au lancement du plan 3 !_

« C'est un appel des opérations de la Marine ! » dit un ex-prisonnier

 _« Continuez les préparatifs ! »_

« TOT…. C'était quoi déjà ? »

« Sais pas. Sans doute un nom de code. »

 _« Quand tout sera prêt, l'horaire sera avancé et nous procéderons à l'exécution immédiate du prisonnier Portgas D. Ace. Terminé !_ »

Cri de la part de Luffy. Tout à fait compréhensible. Llily elle-même n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces marines n'ont aucun sens de l'honneur ?! Elle s'écria alors :

« Luffy ! Il faut se dépêcher ! Pas le temps de parler, on se bouge ! «

« Dépêchons-nous ! »

« Les gars ! Suivons donc l'idée de Mugiwara-boy ! » s'écria Ivankov.

Et c'est ainsi que le bateau se retrouva à tomber au milieu du champ de bataille. Si Llily avait été en bas à regarder le ciel elle se serait sûrement demandée qui étaient ces dégénérés qui tombaient du ciel. Mais voilà. Elle n'était pas en bas et encore moins au sol et ça, c'était bien dommage.

Les cris des anciens prisonniers transperçaient le ciel et le clown cria :

« Je savais bien que tu en faisais trop ! »

« C'est à cause de son clin d'œil ! »

« C'est de ma faute Croco de pacotille ?! »

« On s'en fout, on va mourir ! C'est tout gelé en bas ! »

Et la faute à qui imbécile de gamin élastique ! »

« On s'en fout la vieille ! Ah ! Mais je suis en caoutchouc alors ça devrait aller pour moi ! »

« Alors sauve-nous ! » Fut le cri d'indignation de toutes les autres personnes présentes en ce moment tragique. Llily, malgré elle, criait comme les autres mais plus d'indignation que de peur. Cet imbécile allait lui payer ça ! Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir maintenant ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que leur descente se faisait quand ils atterrirent dans quelque chose de relativement mou. Pas de glace donc. Malgré ça, Llily perdit connaissance. « Et merde, de l'eau… »

Quand elle reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, sur le pont du bateau un peu brisé par la chute qu'il venait de faire, elle entendit Luffy appeler son frère. Elle se releva donc et essaya de le rejoindre à l'avant du navire, surélevé par rapport au champ de bataille. La vision était parfaite et on pouvait parfaitement distinguer au loin l'échafaud où se trouvait Portgas D. Ace. Enfin !

« On est venu te sauver ! » cria Luffy d'une voix forte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Voici la suite de l'histoire de Llily !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tous les marines ainsi que les pirates semblaient abasourdis par l'entrée plus qu'extravagante de cette paire de dégénérés. « Mais tu en fait partie tu sais ? » Llily, située légèrement derrière Luffy, donc peu visible de l'échafaud donc de Sengoku, souriait légèrement et était quand même plutôt soulagée de trouver Ace encore en vie.

Un léger mouvement attira son attention dans son dos. Le Croco avait décidé de sortir les crocs et se dirigeait maintenant vers Shirohige. Sûrement pour essayer de prendre sa tête, comme il avait prévu de le faire depuis le début. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un s'était déjà jeté vers l'ex-Shichibukai qui avait presque atteint sa cible.

Elle pouvait à peine entendre les paroles de ce cher D. et de l'homme le plus fort du monde mais voyant le petit sourire qui faisait remonter la moustache du vieil homme, Luffy avait dû dire quelque chose qui lui avait plu et voyant le visage horrifié des personnes présentes non loin de la scène, cela ressemblait à un défi.

« Mais celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates, ça sera moi ! » la voix de Luffy se fit entendre dans tous la baie de Marineford. Un silence pesant se fit entendre.

Shirohige éleva son bras qui tenait son Bisento dans la main et le fit tournoyer en l'air puis frappa le sol avec un air de défi dans le regard. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix moqueuse s'éleva et brisa le silence :

« Arrête de faire peur aux petits rookies gamins, ça pourrait les faire fuir » Llily, qui venait de parler s'avança sur le pont du navire de Shirohige de manière tout à fait détendue. Non, elle ne venait pas de traiter l'homme le plus fort du monde de gamin. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

« Qui traites-tu de gamin, la vieille ? » Ah… En fin de compte si elle venait bien d'insulter l'homme qui a le pouvoir de détruire le monde et toutes les personnes présentes semblaient plus que choquées. Mais la réponse de Shirohige fut encore plus surprenante. Devenait-il sénile ? Ou alors avait-perdu l'usage de la vue ?

« Mais toi bien sûr ! Les cheveux blancs ne te vont pas. Tu étais mieux en blond tu sais ? Tu étais plus beau. »

« Et toi tu n'as pas du tout changé : avec l'âge on aurait pu penser que tu aurais mûri. »

La voix de l'homme était douce et le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage prouvait qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses paroles et le sourire qui lui répondit en fut la preuve et les mots qui suivirent également.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir en vie Edward. »

« Content que TU sois en vie Llily. »

Ces belles retrouvailles furent interrompues par Luffy totalement imperméable à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Le vieux, on a entendu tout à l'heure quand on était à bord du navire de la Marine qu'ils voulaient lancer l'exécution plus tôt.

« Alors ils exécuteront Ace avant l'heure prévue ? T'es sûr qu'ils ont dit ça ? »

« Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient le faire quand ils auraient fini « les préparatifs » pour quelque chose. Après ils ont utilisé des codes alors j'ai pas tout compris. Je sais que tu veux sauver Ace aussi, alors je partage les informations avec toi ! »

« Je vois. C'est effectivement une information importante. Merci bien. »

« C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

Llily éclata d'un rire cristallin qui se fit entendre par les quelques personnes proches de la scène plus que surprenantes qui se passait. Il était en train de parler d'égal à égal avec Shirohige ! « Il est tellement fou ce gamin ! »

« Yosh ! Ace ! Attends-moi, j'arrive ! » Puis il partit en courant vers son frère en criant de plus belle sous les éclats de rire encore plus forts de Llily. C'était bien un D. ! Tous aussi fous les uns que les autres ! Edward la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce tu es venue faire ici Llily ?

« La même chose que toi Edward mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. » répondit Llily quand elle eut enfin réussi à calmer son fou rire.

Le froid qui s'installa entre eux fut pesant et personne n'osait poser de question sur la « relation » qu'entretenaient les deux protagonistes.

« C'est lui qui te l'a demandé ? »

« Non je lui en ai fait la promesse, nuance. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça Llily. »

« C'est trop tard Edward. Cette fois sera la dernière, je te le promets. De toute façon je ne survivrais pas à un autre voyage. » ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Shirohige la regardait d'un regard inquiet. Il savait depuis très longtemps ce qu'impliquaient les pouvoirs de Llily et se doutait bien qu'elle avait fait la promesse à Roger de s'occuper de son fils mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle malgré leurs affrontements passés.

Durant ces années où ils avaient traversé les mers sur des navires différents, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se voir plusieurs fois et avaient appris au fil des rencontres à s'apprécier comme des amis à l'instar de Roger.

Cependant les sentiments que Shirohige entretenait pour Llily avaient changé. Ils étaient devenus plus proches et avaient appris à se connaître mais la différence d'âge « physique » avait toujours été un problème pour lui et il n'avait jamais voulu faire part de ses sentiments à la « jeune » fille.

Maintenant il était vieux et sénile mais il l'aimait toujours. Malgré les années qui étaient passées depuis la mort du très regretté Gol D. Roger, capitaine de la « jeune » fille, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'oublier et cela depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers elle. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour lui dire alors il ferait tout pour la protéger comme elle protégeait son précieux fils.

La bataille faisait rage depuis déjà plusieurs minutes quand Llily se décida à bouger du perchoir que représentait l'avance du bateau des Shirohige.

« Bien, il est maintenant temps de se bouger, le sauvetage ne va pas se faire tout seul » s'exclama-t-elle avant de sauter du bateau puis elle ajouta à l'adresse d'Edward : « Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer cette fois » avec un clin d'œil et s'enfuie en courant vers l'échafaud où était retenu le prisonnier, laissant un Shirohige plus que perplexe.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle courait et essayait de rejoindre le rejeton de Dragon quand elle entendit la voix d'Ace de l'autre côté de la bataille :

« Ne vient pas Luffy ! » Sa voix raisonna sur le champ de bataille et fit s'arrêté le principal concerné, surpris. Il reparti aussitôt dans la foule de marines.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi on est des pirates ! Nous avons traversé les mers comme bon nous semblait et on connaissait les risques avant de prendre la mer ! Tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de mes affaires ! Comment un faiblard comme toi pourrait me sauver ? Pourquoi es-tu venu Luffy ?! »

Question stupide vraiment. J'avais bien une réponse simple : parce que c'est un D., gamin mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse la plus probable. De là où j'étais, je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de son frère mais malheureusement pour lui, Mugiwara n'avait pas la réputation d'abandonner les siens, cela avait été vu à Enies Lobby.

« Je suis TON FRERE ! » s'écria Luffy tout en continuant son ascension.

Cette phrase surpris tous les marines présents sur le champ de bataille qui en restaient pantois. Evidemment, comment un jeune homme de cet âge-là pouvait-il être le jeune frère de Gol D. Ace sachant que leur père était mort avant la naissance du plus vieux.

« Je me fout complètement de ces règles de pirates ! » De là où elle était, Llily voyait parfaitement Luffy combattre avec une hargne digne d'un grand capitaine pirate.

Une autre voix s'éleva de l'escargophone, celle du Bouddha : « Que faites-vous ?! Ne laissez pas ce Rookie prendre le contrôle de la guerre ! » Cette intervention eu l'intérêt de remotiver les troupes ennemies, puis il ajouta : « Cet homme est aussi un potentiel 'élément dangereux' ! En plus d'être le frère adoptif de Portgas D. Ace avec lequel il a grandi, il est le fils biologique de Dragon le Révolutionnaire ! »

« Encore des exclamations surprises ! Que de révélations ! Ces gamins me fatiguent… »

« Ace ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! Je te sauverai, même si je dois en mourir ! » cria Luffy en abattant son poing sur un géant qui s'opposait à lui.

« Shit, il me donne des frissons ce gosse… » Llily entendit Shirohige dire à son premier commandant de ne pas laisser Luffy mourir et cela lui tira un rictus amusé. Apparemment, il avait réussi à rameuter tous les Shirohige avec lui ce gamin. Bon, maintenant c'était à elle d'intervenir c'est cela ? Le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de la « jeune » fille avait quelque chose d'effrayant, voire de sadique et cela fit peur aux différents marines présents.

« Les enfants ! Il est à présent temps de laisser le temps agir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras et riant follement. Une onde se répercuta sur toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de 10 mètres et ils tombèrent tous les uns après les autres pour partir en poussière. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir, c'était tellement jouissif !

Des exclamations surprises s'élevèrent des survivants regardant la scène de loin.

« Mais c'est qui cette gosse ?! » cria un marine.

« Où sont-ils tous passés » se demanda un pirate.

Dans le néant pensa-t-elle, puis riant de sa propre bêtise, elle voyait les Shirohige la regarder bizarrement. « N'ont-ils jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas regarder une jeune fille comme cela ? » Le regard hautain qu'elle leur lança les fit ravaler leur salive. Puis Llily se retourna vers le Bouddha qui la regardait avec une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

« Alors, on m'avait oublié Monsieur le Chupacabra (*) ? » s'exclama-t-elle tout en riant de sa seconde bêtise en moins de deux minutes puis repartie à la poursuite du Mugiwara qui se battait à présent contre un Mihawk plus que remonter. Enfin peut être, parce que vu le peu d'expression que l'on voyait sur son visage, c'était difficile de savoir précisément à quoi il pensait.

Après un instant de pause, la voix du Bouddha s'éleva une seconde fois : « J'ai une annonce de la haute importance à faire : il n'y aura pas une exécution aujourd'hui mais bien deux. Tout d'abord Gol D. Ace puis celle de Llily la Sauveuse d'esclave. Elle était un des compagnons du précédent Seigneur de Pirates et été considérée comme sa sœur adoptive. »

L'annonce en fit sursauter plus d'un mais fit sourire encore plus la « jeune » fille qui courraient les yeux fixés sur son ennemi. « Il est donc impératif que vous la capturiez sur champ !»

« Essaye pour voir ! » cria-t-elle rageusement à son intention tout en continuant sa précieuse ascension vers l'échafaud. Son cri résonna sur le champ de bataille et fit s'arrêter de nombreux combats.

* * *

(*) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas la référence, un Chupacabra est un cryptide (une créatue dont on cherche à prouver l'existence) qui est décrit comme ayant des yeux bleus, des trous pour narines, une bouche avec des crocs : un gros méchant monstre quoi.

Mais surtout pour la blague : le nom Chupacabra vient de l'espagnol et signifie littéralement 'suceur de chèvres' et quand on connait Sengoku, je trouvais l'insulte plutôt appropriée...


End file.
